Xmas Exchange
by moggie-gsrfan
Summary: [GSR] Tinseled monitor and a box of tissues beside the keyboard.


"Xmas Exchange"  
  
Author: moggie&gsrfan  
  
Pairing: G/S  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: [GSR] Tinseled monitor and a box of tissues beside the keyboard.  
  
Spoilers: PNN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
Sara sat in front of the computer on Christmas eve, alone. She had been going over her cold cases for a few weeks now, since Christmas time didn't bring out much of the insane.  
  
Reaching to the left of her keyboard, she pulled a tissue from the coloured box. It may be Christmas, but the time of year didn't stop the colds from finding victims to inflict misery.  
  
Grissom stood in the doorway with a small smile. "Why don't you go home?"  
  
Sara dropped the used tissue into the trashcan that was strategically place beside her chair. "These won't close themselves." She said, referring to the cases she had sat in a pile on the opposite side to her box of tissues.  
  
"You could take them home." He suggested, still leaning against the doorframe.  
  
Sighing, she shook her head. "My computer crashed on me the other week and I haven't gotten around to fixing it yet."  
  
Grissom smiled and moved into the room, pushing a chair over to the trashcan, which he moved out of the way. "Want some help?"  
  
"I'm sure you've got your own work to be getting on with." She smiled.  
  
Smirking when he turned his head to look at the monitor, he reached up and touched the tinsel that was stuck around the edge. "What's this doing here?" He asked, clearly amused.  
  
Sara shrugged and kept her eyes glued to the screen. "Nothing."  
  
"Did you..." He motioned to the tinsel with his hand as he looked at her.  
  
They were sitting so close, Sara could feel his warm breath against her cheek. She had trouble finding her voice to answer him, but she failed with a sneeze. She bumped into his side and her hand collided with his as she dove for a tissue. She managed to jump his hand with hers and dig into the box.  
  
Grissom chuckled and placed his arm on the back her chair. Effectively closing the small gap. "You're not planning on staying here all Christmas, are you?"  
  
Sara shrugged, but it turned into a nod. "I'm not really a Christmas person."  
  
"You sure?" He asked with a grin, looking at the chocolates Nick had got her for Christmas and the tinsel. "I think you love Christmas."  
  
Sighing, she narrowed her eyes at him. "And how would you know that, Doctor Grissom?"  
  
Reaching up, he pushed some stray strands of hair behind her ear that had fallen in her eyes. "Just a feeling." He said softly, holding her eyes with his.  
  
Sara smiled shyly and reached under the table to drop her tissue into the trashcan, her hand grazing his knee at the same time. "Since when do you trust your feelings?" She asked gently, not meaning to be spiteful.  
  
Grissom looked down as the tissue fell from her hand. He smiled and slowly ran his fingers down her arm to rest on the back of her hand. Her movement's stopped when he applied light pressure on her fingers, to rest on his knee. "Since I met you." His eyes raised to hers and held them once again.  
  
"You keep saying that." She chuckled lightly.  
  
He shrugged. "It's true."  
  
She nodded and rolled her eyes playfully, pulling her hand from his and turned back to get on with her work. "I'll catch you later."  
  
Grissom grinned. "Good. I'll be in my office and you can have your present." He squeezed her shoulder lightly as he stood. Before turning to leave, he bent down to whisper in her ear. "Merry Christmas Sara." He softly kissed her cheek, lingering slightly before backing away with a beaming smile.  
  
Sara blushed and looked at him. "I guess work can wait." She stood up and followed him.  
  
Slipping her hand into his as they walked down the corridor towards his office, she grinned. "And I can give you your present in exchange."  
  
Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New Year! 


End file.
